


The Day The Town Stopped Caring

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, Lovesickness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School Shootings, Secret Crush, Trust Issues, randy marsh is a bawbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Following the events of "Dead Kids," Stan Marsh contemplates just how bad and broken South Park, and his own family, has become.*Spoilers for Season 22, Episode 1, warnings in the tags.*





	1. Stan - Dead Kids

The town stopped caring.

His Mother stopped caring.

Her heart was compromised beyond repair, and that  _ broke  _ something inside Stan.

Compassion fatigue was always a serious problem in South Park, after years of being subjected to a never ending barrage of negativity and hatred. Honestly, who could remain upbeat and positive after a daily grind like that their whole life?

Stan himself felt the cold tendrils of indifference, accepting that special brand of everyday cynicism as life in a nutshell. It was the same asinine bullcrap with little to no respite. The emotional and mental turmoil of life in South Park almost cost him his friendship with Kyle Broflovski, a fracture that only began to heal.

 

Stan flinched, recalling that terrifying moment and the cold horror in those green eyes.

The recovering boy gritted his teeth, frustrated and done with everything. He knew exactly how poorly the grownups in town took the school incidents. Even the residential outrage machine that was Kyle’s Mom seemed unphased by the startling increase in shootings. It was as if they had become normalised, as routine as bus schedules and cartoon reruns.

When parents were invested more in fixing busted swing sets and the results of a math test, that was when Stan realised something was inherently wrong with his hometown.

 

Stan groaned, as he shifted, his pained blue eyes staring at his bandaged injury.

Life at home had always been far from perfect. His older sister  _ hated _ him. His father was the alcoholic town fool, too absorbed in himself to care about his family anymore. The true reality of what Randy had done only sunk in afterwards, with Stan separated from the influence of his emotional tyranny and the townspeople who took his side.

The formally respectable Geologist had, in Stan’s eyes, become a monster.

And his mother… loved him once, but Sharon, strong and righteous Sharon, stopped caring.

She fought, she cried, she pleaded and she screamed, then she stopped.

To a child, that was a nightmare beyond words.

It was the Day his Mom became Mother, and the bond between parent and child was corrupted, resulting in the Marsh boy sitting without his kin in a hard hospital bed.

 

As Stan sat up, he wearily took in the sight of room 420. Sterile and cold, with not a single Get-Well card in sight. It was as if the well being of a child was an afterthought, nothing more than a name on a chart and a face in the papers.

The whole town was sick and rotten.

 

...Perhaps not the whole town.

 

After what felt like an eternity of contemplation, still heartbroken and mourning his simple, happy life from years past, Stan gazed downward, then smiled. He caught the relaxing sight of a sleeping boy in a familiar green hat.

Loyal Kyle, never abandoning him on route to the hospital.

Concerned Kyle, crying out for him as he fell.

Enraged Kyle, furious on his behalf.

His Best Friend, Kyle, who never stopped caring.

 

Choking back a sob, not wanting to wake the golden constant force in his life, Stan reclined back in bed, giving his friend’s hand a squeeze. Kyle, even in slumber, squeezed back.

Someone  _ still _ cared and that was enough.


	2. Kyle - A Boy And A Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of "A Boy And A Priest" from Kyle's perspective, as he too realises just how rotten the grownups in South Park have become and how much his best friend means to him.
> 
> *Spoilers for S22e2, trigger warnings in tags.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another inspired chapter following the new season of South Park, this time based on S22e2, "A Boy And A Priest." Given the nature of the episode, there are references to child kidnapping with the intent of abuse, as well as the school shooting from S22e1, so if that is something that might be upsetting to you, please be careful when reading this or skip altogether.
> 
> Changed Stan to being at the party for the aftermath scenes with Kyle. Poor Stan wasn't at Clyde's party in the show.
> 
> Never expected to continue this, but I believe this might be one of those seasons.

Stan was gone. For a horrifying, dizzying spell, Stan - his longtime best friend - was gone.

And the grownups didn’t care.

 

Sure, they feigned concern when the terrible news of Stan, Clyde and Butters’ disappearances broke out, but seriously, how much could they care cracking jokes like a never-ending punchline? Jokes about his friends being hurt.

Kyle was horrified.

Though the Broflovski’s attended the Synagogue, news spread like wildfire in a small town like South Park. Or, in Kyle’s mortified mind, a festering plague with no cure in sight. The latest source of hilarity among the adults?

Father Maxi.

The town only cared about church to mock their Priest at the expense of their own children.

How messed up was that?

 

Though Kyle’s religion distanced him from the Sunday spectacle, he knew enough about Father Maxi to know he was a decent man, trying his hardest against a miasma of ignorance. Kyle knew the feeling very well. His only objection towards Butters’ friendship with the Priest had been he was a bit of a bummer to hang out with.

Prayers at Birthday parties? Game night? No thanks.

But Father Maxi saved his friends.

He saved Stan, not the grownups.

…Not even himself.

 

After rekindling their friendship, Kyle swore to himself he would always be there for Stan. He didn’t want to lose him again, not after that harrowing ordeal at school. Not after he only just recovered his sleep after one too many nightmares.

 _Stan needed him_ , Kyle told himself. _He was still recovering physically and mentally_. He need him.

And Kyle let him down. One talk with Butters and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Beneath the carousel of coloured disco lights, among cheery children skating and oblivious parents laughing, Kyle screamed in the middle of the crowded party room. He alerted everyone that Stan was missing, that strange men were hanging around and now his best friend in the whole world was gone.

 

Then someone, robbed of morality, cracked that awful joke about Stan.

About _his_ Stan.

And the grownups all laughed. Even his parents, who once gave a crap about the safety of their own.

 

Kyle screamed himself raw, only now understanding with dawning clarity that this must have been how Stan’s Mom felt. Shouting helplessly at a hurricane, dismissed by everyone whose own lives were totalled by its cruelty.

Sharon gave up. Kyle would not.

For Stan, Kyle fought, pleaded, screamed, cried, begged, lashed out, tossing every curse word and dropping every f-bomb he could in an attempt to shock the grownups into doing _something_ , until his parents dragged him home and grounded him for the night.

His failure was his only comfort that night, and his terrified mind begging God to not let Stan die at the hands of a monster.

 

As Kyle sat on the bench across from the church doors, watching as the hypocritical beasts swarmed out of the holy place, he was unable to mask his look of disgust. He had to wonder how these heartless tyrants slept at night, devoid of compassion and kindness for their own children. He reserved his hardest glare for Randy Marsh, who was unaware that he was subject to a child’s anger and contempt. Big surprise, the Marsh family left, but Stan took his sweet time inside.

Like Stan too was too hurt to leave with them.

Something about that stung hard. Kyle understood that pain well, given the events of the past few seasons. Funny how time changed and matured, but people seldom didn’t.

 

Why did no one care anymore? When did stuff like this stop becoming a big deal? The time of South Park kids being exiled from town for fear of their own safety felt like a lifetime ago. As stupid as their moms and dads had been at the time, at least their hearts were in the right place.

Now? One could hardly call them parents.

Like hollowed out husks filled with sh-...

Kyle sighed, kicking the snow at his feet. Perhaps not all the grownups. They had Father Maxi, after all, who did more to save the missing boys than their own flesh and blood did.

They had someone who cared.

Still, it was a fearsome task stay positive when draining aspects like apathy and mean spiritedness were par for the course in good ol’ South Park.

 

The poor boy nearly fell apart following his failure to save Heidi from Cartman’s clutches, unable to save one person from being just another self-absorbed idiot in this stupid town. And, without Stan in his corner, he felt like a crappy bag in the wind, trying too hard to change things that could not be changed.

 

Then he finally reunited with Stan and slowly tried to mend his friendship with him, rebuild what they had. Kyle had hope, a fleeting, flicker of hope and something powerful stirred in his heart, empowering him.

Only for Stan to get shot, then get kidnapped by predators.

All under Kyle’s so-called protection.

 

He closed his eyes, unable to control the swarm of absolute panic that seized him. In the space of two weeks, Kyle nearly lost his best friend twice and that wracked him with fear he never knew existed.

 

_...I’d be all alone, and no one would care._

_I can’t save Stan._

 

Clutching his arms, the frightened boy tried to control his breathing, trying to tell his scared mind this familiar feeling would pass, but boy, did it feel like an eternity. His mind was like a broken tape, replaying the worst moments like they were still happening.

He saw himself in that shot up corridor, watching him fall.

Then that empty space where Stan once stood at the party.

And he broke apart.

 

Once he came to, the boy sighed once more, rubbing his stinging red eyes, thoroughly drained and feeling pissed off at everything. Kyle sat back in the bench, giving one last weary look at the church before turning to the boy that held his shoulder through it all.

His friend who sat by his side before he remembered he wasn’t in the corridor or the party anymore.

 _His_ Stan.

“You ready, Kyle?”


	3. Stan - A Problem With Poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan tries to support Kyle after Mr Hankey leaves town and comes to a startling realisation.
> 
> *Spoilers for S22E3.*

Kyle sat on the edge of the pavement, still staring down the road where Mr Hankey left. Snow began to fall, like crystallised tears, as the boy tried to hold back his own. For Stan, the sight of his best friend melancholy was heartbreaking.

Those emerald eyes resembled broken Christmas lights, flickering desperately against all odds, but still fading away. Kyle took the departure hard, his unwavering belief shattered by betrayal.

Stan had only just joined Kyle on the sidewalk, desperate to help his friend, to give him something to believe in. It did not feel like much, but he placed something on the kerb between them.

 

A small hot chocolate from Tweeks. Stan still knew how to win Kyle over.

A small smile was his reward, and Kyle accepted, picking up the cup and cherishing the warmth against his cold fingers.

“Thanks, dude,” Kyle said, appreciating the small gesture.

Stan smiled, taking a seat beside him. “Actually, Tweek made it.”

Kyle’s initial surprise melted into a shy smile, followed by a flustered expression, averting his eyes. “Heh, must be some pity case if I'm getting freebies.”

Stan shook his head, sympathy in those soft blue eyes. “Not pity, concern.”

Kyle sighed, frustrated at himself. “...Sorry, it’s just… I thought I knew him, y’know? Thought he was different.” A weak laugh, threatening to expose raw emotion, bubbled out. “Shows what I know, huh?”

 

Stan remained silent, sensing that Kyle needed this. After all, he felt helpless before, watching Kyle trying to defend his longtime friend in need. How could he not? His moral compass dictated that a friend, even one who made mistakes, should get a helping hand when the chips were down.

Mr Hankey himself had taught the lonely Jewish boy that.

Kyle continued, playing with the hot drink in his trembling hands. “I just wanted him to admit it, you know? Say that he stuff he was saying and doing was wrong and hurtful. I thought, maybe, just maybe, he’d learn something, the town wouldn’t be mad anymore and…”

He sighed. “You guys _ tried  _ to warn me, told me I was wasting my time, and you were right.  _ Cartman _ was right. Mr Hankey… He’s just like them.”

Stan knew exactly what Kyle meant. My Hankey became something pathetic, refusing to help himself when offered support from those who cared about him. Like the grownups. Kyle gave so much and all he got was feeble excuses.

“Look where it’s got me,” Kyle lamented. “Covered in shit with the whole town thinking I’m stupid-”

 

“You’re _ not  _ stupid for giving a shit, Kyle,” Stan butted in, surprising himself with the outburst.

Kyle himself was surprised too by how naturally the words came from his best friend. “C’mon, Stan. You’re just saying that….”

Stan’s resolve only strengthened. He realised then how much he missed Kyle’s spark of life, the passion, and anger, and kindness that made up his best friend. And above all, Stan missed Kyle being normal around him, being open and honest, a painful reminder of the healing their friendship still had to do.

To Stan, Kyle had always been like an ember, burning bright in the darkest night, igniting at the slightest provocation, but also sharing a glow of warmth with all he got close enough.

He wanted to save that part of Kyle before it was lost to the apathy and cruelty of South Park forever.

“ _ No! _ ” Stan fought back, turning around to face his friend. “It’s true! Not enough people give a crap in this town anymore! Like, truly give a crap! My family don’t, the grownups don’t, but you do, Kyle! You’ve got the biggest heart out of everyone and you fight your damn hardest! That’s why it hurts, right? But you need to stop putting yourself down!”

Shocked, Kyle clutched his hot chocolate harder. “Stan, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, really, but-”

However, Stan was not backing down, not when Kyle’s sad eyes weighed on him like this. He clamped his gloved hands down on Kyle’s shoulders.

 

“You’re awesome, Ky!”

The boy in the green hat gasped, overwhelmed by the power behind those words - and that nickname.

Stan rambled on, unable to stop himself. He wanted to help Kyle see just how important he was to him. “I mean it! You’ve always been awesome! You’re smart, and funny, and care a whole lot, and I-”

Stan fell silent, his confidence stare turned anxious, as he gazed upon his stunned friend. He feared he might have took things too far, and the strange emotion rushing through him only fuelled that worry.

“...I’m sorry I forgot that for awhile,” Stan said quietly, still reeling. “And if he can’t appreciate that, then he’s just a piece of shit.”

The boy in the red poof ball hat lowered his head, not sure what he was readying himself for, only for Kyle to answer back with one word.

“ _ Literally _ .”

Stan cocked his head, resembling a bewildered pup confused by an elaborate card trick. “Huh?”

“He’s _ literally _ a piece of shit, Stan,” Kyle clarified, raising an eyebrow.

 

A quiet spell cast over them, the meaning slowly sinking. Kyle snorted, then Stan chuckled. They eventually broke down, laughing hysterically together for the first time in ages.

As Stan gazed over, still giggling away like the whole town was not watching, he came to realise just how much he missed Kyle’s laugh. The little embarrassing snorts between laughs, his reddened cheeks emphasising his freckles and the glow in those glistening green eyes.

The lighting from the nearby window cast a soft glow upon his companion, and once Kyle’s hat fell to the ground, following a rather hard laugh, his unruly red hair burst to life. Those dazzling green eyes met his, a warm smile on his lips.

 

And Stan immediately hunched over, throwing up.

Kyle stopped laughing, his eyes widened by the reality of what just happened. In his shock, he dropped his hot chocolate, the small heart sprinkles swallowed by a generous helping of cream and baby marshmallows on the kerb below.

“...Stan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by South Park S22E3. This chapter really did change quite a few times before I finally posted this one. Initially, it was set to be another heavily descriptive one like the previous chapters, but I then decided to try a more dialogue driven one.
> 
> The second change was the ending. Originally, Stan was going to leave Kyle with his hot drink and Kyle saw the heart shape, thinking about what it meant. Then I decided to take the plunge and have Stan throw up. Because Stan only throws up for one reason, right?
> 
> I implied Style in the previous chapters, but left it open to interpretation, though there were possible hints here and there (especially in the prelude story, "Sleeping On It.") I hope the cliffhanger revelation hasn't been too jarring on people, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	4. Kyle - Tegridy Farms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kyle still thinks about the night before, Stan is taken away to a new home as a vaping epidemic hits South Park.
> 
> And Kyle wonders if he'll ever be able to ask Stan about It.
> 
> *Spoilers of S22 up to the fourth episode.*

The first time Kyle tried to talk about _It_ was right after the moment that changed the rest of his life.

Still sitting on the kerb, the young boy tried to slowly piece together what had just happened, the snow slowly drifting down from the dark sky. Kyle stared at Stan, struggling to accept the reality of what just happened.

One minute, they’re laughing away together like the whole town wasn’t watching.

The next, Stan just emptied his stomach on the street, and can barely look at him.

 

As a snowflake touched the top of his nose, his shocked mind finally processed the last part of the puzzle.

_‘Stan threw up._

_He only throws up around someone he likes._

_...And I’m the only one here.’_

As Kyle managed to utter his best friend's name in a small, confused voice, Stan butted in after hastily wiping his mouth. The desperate edge to his tone betrayed his reassurances.

“ _Ah_! Uh, it’s okay, Kyle! Really! Must’ve - ...y’know, laughed too hard or got this bug that’s going around!” He quickly sprang to his feet, that bewildered glint never leaving his eyes. “Listen, I’ve got a get home! Talk to you later, Kyle!”

And the boy in the red poof ball hat sprinted down the frosty street, leaving a flustered Kyle alone with his thoughts. As the snow flurried around him and Stan disappearing around a street corner, Kyle felt his heartbeat quicken.

_‘Stan likes Wendy. He likes Wendy._

_...Right?’_

 

xxx

 

The second time Kyle tried was the next morning. He approached Stan at the bus stop, knowing they were always the first to meet before school, regular as clockwork. Even when they stopped talking for a time, it was always Stan and Kyle, side by side.

‘Bickering boyfriends,’ Cartman called them, with Kenny watching with an almost whimsical expression, yearning for something he missed.

 

Kyle drew near and Stan visibly tensed, as if he had been dreading this moment. The other boy slowly raised his head, revealing a worried expression and wide blue eyes accentuated by dark rings below.

“...Hey, dude…”

_Oh. That’s how it is, huh?_ Ignoring the weight in his heart, Kyle greeted him back with a concerned look of his own. “...Hey, Stan.”

 

Suddenly, Stan flinched, spinning away only to clamp a hand to his mouth. Sounds of discomfort threatened to escape, causing Kyle to realise what he had suspected since last night.

_‘So it wasn’t a fluke.’_

That green gaze never left Stan, even as the nauseous boy got his sickness spell under control. He remained away from Kyle, talking with shallow breaths.

“Ugh… S-Sorry, Kyle. Must’ve been something I ate this morning, or something.”

_‘Something is right.’_ Kyle merely cocked an eyebrow, not at all convinced. “Stan, we need to -”

His words were cut off by the bellowing cruelty of Eric Cartman, loudly mocking the domestic circumstances of one Kenny McCormick through song, while his irritated victim rolled his eyes, deciding it was too early in the morning for this crap.

And then the opportunity passed.

 

xxx

 

Though there were smaller attempts to initiate much needed dialogue, school life did complicate matters. Between classes and trying to break away from their attention-grabbing friends without arousing suspicion, Kyle confronting Stan was nigh on impossible.

And then his friend was whisked away by his parents straight after school.

Still bitter at the Marshes for their treatment of Stan lately, Kyle stormed over, the emotional whirlwind brewing inside him.

He _had_ to speak to Stan.

 

Regrettably, his third attempt to bring _It_ up hit a snag as Kyle barged into Stan’s room, only to be met with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen. The troubled expression softened Kyle’s temper for a time as something more important presented itself.

That his best friend, his whole meaning in this crappy town, was upset.

“Stan? What’s wrong?”

“...Kyle,” Stan answered quietly. “I’m moving away.”

 

Reality crashed hard on them both, but with Kyle, something ruptured inside him, a burning anger flaring at the injustice and unfairness of it all. Gritting his teeth, he suddenly lost it, overwhelmed by how much the whole thing _sucked_.

Then the stomping and screaming started. Enraged, Kyle poured his heart out. _“It’s not fair! What, all of a sudden, they care about vapes, but not about guns and monsters and - God, it's not fair!”_

Anger surged through Kyle at the thought of Marshes interference, like all of a sudden, the gave a crap about their son after ignoring him in hospital when he got shot, after he got kidnapped by abusers and could have died.

They only wanted to leave and protest their outrage about something when it suited them. And poor Stan was caught up in it all, hating it as much as he did.

_No freaking way_ was Kyle accepting that.

 

His heart vulnerable, Kyle cried out, _"I've almost lost you twice already! It sucks!"_

 

Stan, witnessing his best friend breaking down, did the only thing he thought to do in this situation. He sat up and pulled him into a warm hug, touched that someone felt that strongly about him. His outraged friend froze, startled by a friendly hug after all this time.

As Kyle’s rage slowly fizzled away from the comforting contact, he fell into Stan’s arms, drained from the outburst.

“Thanks, Ky,” Stan said softly, a small unseen smile touching his lips. “You’re the only one who’s ever really cared.”

 

That should have been the perfect moment for Kyle to say what had been on his mind since that night, perhaps what he had always thought about if he were prepared to be honest with himself, but he was too tired and sad at the thought of losing the only thing that mattered to him.

And besides, he missed these hugs.

“Besides,” Stan added, resting his head against Kyle’s shoulder. “I’m still at school. New home’s, like, an hour away.”

Kyle stilled, another storm building inside him. _“Son of a -”_

 

xxx

 

Watching Stan being driven away to another home was the most heartbreaking thing Kyle ever had to be witness to. Realising that this must have been what his best friend felt the time the Broflovski's moved to San Francisco for a time, he could only watch with pain as Stan - and his entire life - left down the same road Mr Hanky departed from.

A small red gloved hand touched the back window, and then he was gone.

 

Kyle kicked the snow with frustration, already missing the stay overs, the little chaps at his window late at night, the walks to school together and pretty much everything they ever did together in South Park.

Absolutely _everything..._

Stan’s reassurances that they were still at the same school and they could still hang out and text still felt hollow.

Stan was gone.

 

xxx

 

The fourth try was a much more drawn out affair, ruined by the whole vaping epidemic that shook South Park Elementary. Confronting Butters about his role in the vape distribution was troubling in of itself.

Wholesome Butters. Peddling drugs to minors.

Stan and Kyle knew first hand how badly things had gotten recently, only for seemingly sweet-hearted kids to be lured to the dark side as well. The fact that the Stotch boy saw nothing wrong with his new business was a telling reminder of the state of South Park these day.

Unless someone, and they had an idea who, was pulling the strings.

Not only that, but with Kyle’s little brother, Ike, being caught up in the new craze, there was little time to worry about this unspoken thing between Stan and Kyle.

 

That is until _It_  returned in another form.

 

For a beautiful, fleeting moment, Stan and Kyle had each other’s backs as they grilled Butters for information. It truly felt like the good old days, two best friends against the world as a solid, supportive unit.

Stan and Kyle. Super Best Friends forever.

At the end of their interrogation, Kyle shot Stan an appreciative smile, grateful for his help, and Stan returned the gesture with a warm smile of his own. An awareness suddenly flicked between them, taking them back to It.

Blue and green met in an increasingly awkward exchange, a spell enslaving them both from turning away. It was then that Kyle became aware of how lost Stan looked, even though he was clearly gazing at him.

Was Kyle _that_ interesting?

That thought brought a flush to his face.

 

The piercing bell signalling the end of recess rang across the school yard and the two broke out of their trance.

“Um, so, after class?” Kyle suggested, averting his conflicted green eyes towards the school.

“Sure,” Stan replied, the earlier confident lost from his voice.

 

xxx

 

By the time things settled down enough for Kyle to think, the entire episode was over with Randy Marsh of all people saving the day. Though it had infuriated him to admit, Kyle would have been in a sticky situation without his self-absorbed intervention.

Though he still had not forgiven him, or the others, for their treatment of Stan.

And to receive a preachy as hell talk about integrity from Randy Marsh? It took everything he had not to scream and start breaking things. As much as he hated it, Kyle had to use Randy to get out of that whole vaping mess, giving hi. The speech he wanted to save for someone else.

But really, who was willing to listen these days?

 

The glistening stars heralded the night and a tired Kyle Broflovski, dressed for bed, collapsed onto the soft pillows. The whole day took it out of him and he reminded himself to kick Cartman’s backside ten times harder than usual tomorrow once his strength returned.

He still thought of the distance between himself and Stan, mourning the good old days of chapping on the window late at night to hang out.

A nostalgic smile. _The Super Best Friends Access_ , they had called it.

How he would miss those innocent days.

 

Bless Stan for he truly kept his word and texted him at almost every opportunity, usually to confide in him about how much he hated his father, and how Tegridy Farm smelled really sickly sweet. Like, seriously, the scent was everywhere.

Kyle rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the hypocrisy of grownups on a mission sometimes.

 

Ready to turn in, Kyle closed his eyes, praying for peaceful dreams until a familiar sound snapped him back to consciousness. His heart skipped a beat. _No, it couldn’t be_. That disbelief did not stop him clambering to his knees by the window and throwing back the curtains in record time.

Only to unveil the most perfect sight, one he never imagined beyond his wildest dreams he would see again any time soon.

 

“Hey,” Stan greeted, face flushed from exertion and the cold. “Miss me? Also, it’s cold as balls out here.”

Kyle simply could not believe it, his widened green eyes blinking to test the validity of this novel moment. Had he fallen asleep and dreamt this? Because it sure as hell felt like trashy romance novel material, but Kyle didn’t care.

Stan was here.

 

As Kyle cracked open the window, permitting his friend and a gentle snowfall to flutter in, he finally spoke, disbelief clouding his voice.

“You came?”

Stan practically fell onto the bed, raising his eyebrows with obviousness. “...Yeah?”

“...You walked all the way here? At night? During a snowstorm?”

Once more, Stan confirmed the obvious. “...Yep.”

Kyle closed his eyes, a habit he picked up from years of facing ridiculous situations and everyday stupidity. And Stan knew, from the sheepish smile, what was coming. “ _Stan Marsh.”_

Followed by a pillow to the face.

 

Stan chuckled, holding the offending pillow against his chest. “Sorry, dude, it’s just… I know it’s late, but I couldn’t wait anymore.”

The shivering boy rested his back against the wall, crimson dusting his cold cheeks. “Kyle, we need to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another chapter that took on a life of its own because I was left with very strong feelings after watching S22e04,"Tegridy Farms," thinking about the impact Stan moving away would have on this story.
> 
> Kyle's perspective, I think, really did help in writing this as he has an outside point of view as to what Stan did in the previous chapter, and it's all about wanting to talk about it, but never quite getting the chance.
> 
> Big surprise, the ending was my favourite part of the chapter. It was a bit sappy and cliched, but I hate ending chapters with no hope at all, so surprise, Kyle! You still get Stan at your window!
> 
> I'm left wondering if the Marshes will stay at the farm now instead of South Park? Only time will tell.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Stan - The Scoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan drops a bombshell that changes everything, Kyle tries to think about the change in his best friend's feelings and the aftermath of e-Scooters take over South Park on Halloween.

“So, I  _ accidentally _ started liking you.”

 

Kyle blinked, realising that this was the moment he anticipated and feared all week. For too many days, opportunities lost and now here came Stan Marsh to throw him completely off guard.

By climbing into his bedroom late at night, almost throwing up again and then dropping that strangely worded bomb shell.

After a dizzying period of reflection, just in case he misheard his friend, Kyle repeated the words back to Stan. “Wait, you… accidentally started liking me?”

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Stan nodded, feeling his cheeks flush not just from the cold. “Um… yeah?”

 

The Broflovski boy fixed him with a perplexed stare, unable to believe what he was hearing. There was something about his claim of ‘accidentally liking someone’ that was kind of sad. It was as if Stan was shirking responsibility by playing the ‘Not My Responsibility’ card, like it was his heart’s fault, or something. Not  _ his _ .

But Stan _ liked _ him? Even after suspecting as such following Stan unceremoniously throwing up in front of him that night, Kyle still struggled to know what to do with this information. Didn’t Stan still like Wendy, even if they weren’t together at this stage?

 

Instead of acting immediately on his disbelieving instinct, because Stan was still his best friend at the end of the day, Kyle posed him another question in a quiet voice. “When did you know you… accidentally started to like me?”

Stan sighed, expecting these questions. “I dunno. Maybe… for awhile. Like, maybe around the time we started arguing lots? But these days, it’s been harder to ignore.” Stan interpreted Kyle’s silence as a sign of encouragement. “I think that day, y’know… the shooting?”

 

Kyle closed his eyes, reliving that terrifying afternoon when chaos reigned. Kids were running everywhere, teachers desperately trying to maintain order as they guided the children towards the nearest exits.

And those awful sounds of gunfire.

He still saw it, in his worst nightmares, the moment Stan fell. The ringing in his ears as he was shoved against the lockers and his normally crystal clear mind fractured by a terrifying realisation.

Stan fell, trying to save Kyle.

Even in the face of danger, Stan got shot protecting his best friend, and Kyle fell beside him, screaming his name over and over again. If it hadn’t been for Craig and Kenny hastily carrying Stan to the exits (with Tweek dragging a distressed Kyle,) that day could have been much worse.

 

Kyle finally opened his eyes, the shimmering green conveying his heartfelt emotion. “You’re such an idiot, Stan.”

“Maybe,” Stan said with a small smile. “But at least you were safe.”

Suddenly, Kyle shoved a weak fist against Stan’s chest, a flicker of anger lingering in his warm eyes. “But  _ you _ got shot, Stan! I was worried sick!” Stan’s guilt ridden look did soften Kyle’s initial outburst. “...I guess it makes sense now, though. Why you did something so stupid, and reckless, and crazy, and-”

Kyle managed to stop himself from saying what was really on his mind, what really bothered him about the whole thing. He almost lost Stan without catching up after their fallout, to tell him all the things that lingered inside him from years of bottling it up.

And Kyle Broflovski was not a boy one accused of ‘bottling everything up.’

But even now, he struggled to put it out there, like Stan did in his sappy, beating around the bush kind of way.

 

Stan sighed. “Sorry, Ky. I just didn’t want to lose you again… in more ways than one.”

“You won’t lose me, Stan,” Kyle said quietly, trying to contemplate why that nickname made him feel so… soft. “No matter what. Even if you like me… like,  _ like _ like me...”

Stan smiled that goofy smile he often did around Kyle. “Accidentally.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Accidentally.’”

After another playful jab against his chest, Stan felt a little more relieved, but he had to be sure. He held out his fist. “So… are we cool?”

“Stan, you’re my best friend,” Kyle answered, shaking his head. “We’re  _ always _ cool.”

Their fists bumped together, sealing their friendship, even as this strange new development on Stan’s end stayed between them.

 

xxx

 

The next day, Stan often found his blue eyes wandering towards Kyle, more than usual, and he worried that he was overdoing it. Kyle said he was cool about being the object of ‘accidental’ affections, but what if he got sick of it after awhile?

What if Kyle got sick of Stan and changed his mind about being friends again?

Recess bell rang and Stan dragged himself out to the playground, convinced he totally blew it. He lost Kyle as a best friend, which was heartbreaking enough, but also because he was selfish. What was he thinking, doing what he did that night?

As he berated himself endlessly, a football suddenly landed at his feet, drawing his attention back to reality. He looked up and saw Kyle smirking at him.

“You planning on throwing it back any day this week, Stan?”

Stan returned the grin, hastily picking up the football and throwing it back. As they tossed a football back and forth in the playground, Stan knew he had been foolish to think Kyle would leave him over something like this.

They shared a knowing smile with each other as they played, believing that this Halloween would be the best ever.

Or so they thought.

 

xxx

 

After the chaotic whirlwind of energy passed, a spooky night of e-scooters shutting down and the telephone pylon being wrecked by an anonymous source, Stan and Kyle came to a mutual understanding as they stared into each other’s eyes.

They had been unfair to Kenny.

The promise of distributing the chocolate wealth to their isolated friend did little to ease the guilt of abandoning him simply because he was unable to keep up with their wacky schemes.

And all because they were wrapped up in each other, clinging to a golden piece of the good old days of their friendship while exploring this strange new world together.

Even as their Halloween candy load was significantly smaller than before, things didn’t seem so bad. Kenny was happy and even the two boys perked up as they went from house to house.

As they reached the last house of the evening, completely ignoring Cartman’s ungrateful whining at his candy haul, they greeted goodbye to Kenny, who practically skipped back home, before slowly heading down the street.

 

“Hey, maybe this wasn’t so bad,” Stan said with a smile. “Kinda feels like before, y’know?”

Kyle returned the smile, swinging his candy bag back and forth. “Yeah, but like without the zombies, killer pets, and my grandma getting dug up.”

“Or spending an entire Halloween at Blockbusters.”

The two shared a laugh, basking in the nostalgia of every Halloween they spent together. Kyle even nudged Stan playfully as they sauntered, unable to hold back that little giggle snort whenever something really amused him.

And Stan felt his heart warm up, followed by a sudden lurch in his stomach.

_ Oh boy. _

 

If Kyle noticed, he did not show it. “I wonder how long it will take for them to fix the tower?”

Focusing back on the conversation, Stan shrugged. “Beats me.” A sudden sadness fell across his face. “Thanks to that… Phone Destroyer guy, I guess we won’t be texting for awhile.”

Wallowing in the suckage that was being unable to talk to Kyle since moving, Stan sighed. The tower did take some heavy damage when it fell, so who knew how long the town was out of phone juice?

How did they survive without convenient stuff like wifi before?

Kyle gave him the  _ Look _ . “Stan, you literally crawled through my window for years.”

 

Stan laughed, as they came to the streetlights by the community centre parking. Stan appreciated Kyle’s company all the more, away from the hustle and bustle of the trick or treaters. Removing the headpiece of his Leviathan costume, Stan turned to his friend, who also sported a Fortnite costume. He was impressed by the attempt Kyle made on the Blackbeard outfit in such a short space of time, especially given how last minute the arrangements were this year.

“Hey, Kyle?” Stan shyly bit his lip before nervously meeting Kyle’s curious eyes. “You look great.”

Kyle smiled gratefully. “Thanks, dude. I was a bit worried getting it ready on time, but I’m glad you like it.”

Inside Stan’s mind, he realised that Kyle was always great. Getting close to him again and still having his friendship in spite of everything was all he wanted. They had each other in this crappy town full of self-absorbed idiots and it was little wonder that Stan found himself falling for…

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, dude. _

 

“Stan?”

Kyle’s concerned voice only served to draw Stan’s attention back towards his best friend. Everything that made up Kyle, his freckled face, his strong green eyes and the barely visible strands of unruly red curls beneath his green cap, was always a source of life in this dreary place to Stan.

Something that offered warmth and acceptance when surrounded by cynicism and apathy.

Perhaps that was the reason why Stan found himself slowly leaning towards Kyle, fluttering on sunshine, hearts and rainbows in the dead of the Fall. And Kyle simply watched him with an unreadable expression.

Only for the strange little bubble of perfection to be burst by the sharp honk of a horn and the Tegridy Farm tractor to putter down the street towards them. Randy Marsh was at the wheel, waving towards his son.

 

Stan pulled back in shock, freaking out from the possibility that his father might have seen what nearly transpired, and Kyle went rigid, unable to disguise the stare of anger towards Randy, who postured wildly from the tractor. 

“...Guess that’s your ride, Stan.”

Kyle finally turned back to Stan and saw the worry in his best friend’s eyes at the sight of his father’s tractor. He could practically overhear the swarm of panicked thoughts pouring out his ears, even if no words passed between them.

_ OhshitOhShit - _

 

Suddenly, Stan was jerked out of his frantic thoughts by Kyle’s hand on his as he was dragged away from Randy’s tractor. As he attempted to form words, he was struck speechless by the sight of Kyle smiling and the laughter that rang out in the alleyway they ducked into.

The last piercing sound of the tractor horn seemed like a distant world away, as Stan allowed himself to be spirited away through the mist filled streets towards. Feeling a refreshing sense of freedom, the Marsh boy let out a laugh of his own, quickening his pace to run side by side with his best friend.

Crisp leaves danced around them as they raced through the streets, narrowly avoiding other trick or treaters and lost in their own little world. A world they longed to return to since falling away from each other, a world of childlike wonder and friendship.

A world with Kyle Broflovski, his best friend and his _ whole  _ world.

 

As Stark’s Pond came into view, the two breathless boys collapsed onto the bench overlooking the star glistening waters. Surrounded by their bulging bags of candy, Stan and Kyle leaned against each other, giggling away at their own childishness.

“Dude, Randy’s gonna kill me,” Stan laughed, letting his costume headpiece fall to the snow.

That sympathetic stare met Stan, as Kyle realised it was the first time his best friend called his father something other than ‘Dad.’ Resting his head against Stan’s shoulder, Kyle huffed. “Not without going through me first. Anyone lays a finger on you, they’re getting their ass kicked.”

For the first time that night, Stan was grateful for the blue face-paint masking his warm face. Kyle always did wear his assertiveness on his sleeve, so Stan was grateful for his unwavering support rather than being on the receiving end of his temper.

“Thanks, Ky,” Stan sighed, cherishing this little slice of perfection with Kyle. “You’re awesome.”

Kyle grinned, holding a small chocolate towards Stan’s lips. “I know I am.”

 

Stan’s whole face lit up at the sight of Kyle offering his absolute _ favourite _ sweet to him. He eagerly accepted, sealing his lips around the chocolate treat. As he sat up, holding his hand against his mouth and savouring the blissful burst of chocolate, Stan let out a sound of delight. “I mean it, you’re the best.”

Amused by the appreciative response, Kyle touched his shoulder, mindful of his still healing injury. His reprimanding tone had a playful softness to it. “Dude, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry,” Stan mumbled before letting the chocolate dissolve on his tongue. Kyle simply shook his head, watching the other boy hastily trying to finish his chocolate.

 

Once Stan accomplished just that, he turned back to Kyle, ready to continue the conversation. “So, Kyle, I was wondering if-” Suddenly, his brain short-circuited, only processing those intense green eyes painfully close to his own.

When did Kyle get that near to him?

And then Stan let his gaze dip before desperately returning to that glimmering green, his cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

No way. Kyle _ had  _ to have noticed, right?

 

“Kyle, I…”

Suddenly, Stan covered his mouth, spinning around to the side of the bench and being sick for the second time that night. Between gasps, he managed to turn his head around and mutter a weak apology before becoming overwhelmed again and caving in to the nausea.

Kyle shifted closer, gently rubbing Stan’s shuddering back. “You alright, Stan? Um, if it’s any consolation, thanks for not throwing up on me.” When Stan finally sat up, wiping his mouth, Kyle gave him a comforting smile. “It’s not every day you see a fish dude out of water blowing chunks.”

Stan let out a weak laugh. “What can I say? You’ve stolen my he-”

“Oh my God, Stan. Don’t you dare.”

“‘Cause you’re a pirate?”

Kyle shook his head, blushing himself. “You’re off the chain, dude.”

 

As Kyle comforted a heavily sick Stan, he thought to himself that this scary new thing might not be too bad. He still had much reflection to do himself, but Stan was his rock, he always had been.

And maybe, just maybe, change was not a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for the delay. Health has been an issue the last fortnight or so, and concentrating was tough. This whole chapter was written during a very foggy spell for me, so I hope the reading experience doesn't suffer.
> 
> The Scoots episode was excellent, and the scene with Stan and Kyle playing ball in the opening moments was an inspiration to keep the chapter lighthearted. That comes through in the opening part of the chapter with Stan admitting his feelings in a silly, round-about way. I also wanted to keep Kyle trying to understanding his feelings, even when it's all hurdling towards that gushy, lovey world beyond his control eventually.
> 
> The chapter was initially going to end with Randy picking Stan up to take him back and interrupting their first kiss attempt, but I kind of wanted to keep the ball rolling for a little longer and thus we get some more fluffy sweetness. With more dorky behaviour from friends soon to be boyfriends maybe? Only time will tell.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3


	6. 6. Stan & Kyle - Time To Get Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle reflect on their feelings for each other while imprisoned.
> 
> *spoilers for S22e06*

Alone. Stan felt truly alone and it scared him.

After standing with his three friends, including the solid rock that was his best friend, they were torn apart following a misunderstanding with the Police. South Park’s boys in blue were hardly the finest, insisting that Cartman and Kenny were involved in the mysterious deaths hitting the town, and that Stan and Kyle were also complicit.

All the while, the true culprit was out there, causing indiscriminate death.

The Demon, Manbearpig.

 

Al Gore had been _right_ and only now, as Stan curled up in a corner of his solitary cell, did he realise what a lost cause it was, convincing everyone else when they too had been ignorant.

The red cape still draped across his shoulders, passed to him by the Almost President, felt less heroic and more like a responsibility akin to a ball and chain.

As Stan gazed worryingly outside the bars of the jail, observing the clearly disinterested officer dozing at his desk, his mind kept returning to his friends, to Kyle.

 

He still recalled that terrifying moment when the boys were separated upon being processed at the station. His best friend, the boy he liked more and more with each passing day, handcuffed and dragged away to another cell.

For the first time, Stan lost it, trying to fight off his captors in an attempt to reach Kyle, who watched in horror as a stray elbow struck the other boy in the eye.

Then Kyle fought back, steaming livid and outraged at Stan’s hurt.

Even Cartman and Kenny were mystified by the sudden resistance, not expecting this level of aggression from the level headed boys in their circle. Troublemaking, after all, was more of Cartman’s forte. They were led away, seemingly together, but Stan and Kyle were parted by officers for their trouble.

 

Stan sighed, burying his head and remembering the sight of Kyle being forced away to another part of the station, feeling totally and utterly helpless.

Then the night at Stark's Pond, the near misses that came from his heart and sadly ended in his mouth. The sight of a happy and smiling Kyle, dragging him away from home for a blissful time, relishing in Halloween candy and just being _there_.

A small sob left him, his small, frightened body trembling, though his regrets cast a long shadow. He told him the truth, but he didn’t do anything. What sort of coward did that?

Stan softly cried himself to sleep, trying not to remember the sight of his uncle’s closest buddy, Ned, getting carried by the jaws of death (literally) and imagining Kyle suffering in solitary.

But failed.

 

 _I'm sorry, Kyle_.

 

xxx

 

Pacing back and forth, kicking the nearest things to him did little to ease Kyle’s temper, but what else could he do? He was imprisoned and worse, Stan had been hurt, then shoved into another cell somewhere in this shithole.

The thought of Stan alone and in pain enraged Kyle beyond coherency.

He didn't even think of his Mother’s anger at his arrest, not when it wasn’t his fault and there were worse things going on like now. Like a literal Demon stalking the Earth and killing people.

And fretting dearly over Stan’s fate.

 

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Kyle barely suppressed another frustrated scream before collapsing against the bed, swearing himself to exhaustion.

Someone had caused this. Someone in this selfish town seduced that Demon to come to South Park and ruining the only good thing he had left. And he was hellbent on discovering who it was.

 _Stan’s hurting because of this asshole… and they’ll pay_.

Those shortsighted officers were hardly any better, only giving a damn about kids getting hurt when it inconvenienced them. Completely ignoring the true evidence and blindly throwing their money behind a group of kids being behind the murders. The greatest injustice was that Stan, a victim of the shootings previously, was now being punished.

Outraged, the whole thing made Kyle sick to his stomach.

 

He sighed harshly, lamenting that perfect Halloween night. He had almost deliberated running with Stan forever, out of South Park. _We should have run away. We should have run away and never looked back_.

In that claustrophobic jail cell, Kyle tried to keep himself focuses on the only thing that gave him hope in South Park, the only person he felt he could trust wholly and completely.

Without Stan, Kyle might have broke down years ago and become just like _Them_.

The Ignorant. The Apathetic. The Heartless. The Selfish. Thoughts of the grownups launching crusades of convenience with one hand, while dismissing the severity of problems with the other felt like a crippling reality in South Park. It always had been, but these days, it was suffocating Kyle.

And he knew it was destroying Stan.

 

His best friend and his reason for not giving up completely. Shaken and terrified Stan, still traumatised by the sight of someone close to his family being taken away and most likely killed by Manbearpig.

Kyle still remembered the fright in those emotional eyes as he recounted that morning at the farm, and the way Stan shivered in his arms after Cartman and Kenny were called to the Principal’s office.

An overwhelming surge of protectiveness empowered Kyle, and it still encouraged him in his darkest hours. As bad as things were now, keeping Stan safe gave him a focus, something wholesome and good that kept his last shred of hope from dying.

That feeling spared Kyle the fate of becoming like _Them_.

 

As Kyle crawled onto the stiff jail bed, resting his back against the wall, he reminisced of the night Stan crawled into his bedroom and confessed his feelings for him.

Even if Kyle’s emotions were still confusing, he slowly began to piece together a crucial solution in his heart. That maybe, just maybe, Stan wasn’t the only one plagued with feelings too strong to hold back. That final puzzle only became more cemented as he thought back to every memory with Stan.

From the first time they met, to Stan closing in beneath the streetlight and the quickening of his heartbeat as he realised what his best friend had in mind -

 

_Oh._

_Oh God._

 

He sat there, completely blown away by what his mind and heart appeared to be telling him. All the determination he felt over he years, his drive to stand by his friend, even the frustration and anger, made the revelation all the more dizzying to his rational mind.

Once the first heart wrenching sob escaped from his throat, Kyle was a victim to an onslaught of tears and cries barely restrained by his green gloves. Epiphanies were harsh mistresses when reality was also cruel, and the boy felt its shocking touch like a cold slap to the face.

 

 _I’m gonna tell him_ , Kyle thought, growing more desperate from loneliness. _Once this whole stupid thing is over, I’m gonna tell him._

 _I have to tell him_.

Kyle whispered to the walls all the things he wanted to tell Stan, burying his warm face against his knees in embarrassment.

 

Because things couldn’t end like this.

They couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a cliffhanger S22e06 ended on. After the sweet fluff of the last chapter, this felt like such an emotionally powerful ANGSTY one. Giving Stan and Kyle equal time to reflect here seemed like the right choice given their circumstances in the episode.
> 
> This is also the slow shift in Kyle realising how strongly his feelings for Stan run and how similar their accidental heart oopsies are for each other. It was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt like leaving opportunities open in the next chapter based on what happens in the next episode.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it. <3


	7. Kyle - Nobody Got Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their escape from prison, Stan and Kyle realise how bad the problems in South Park go when they learn where Manbearpig came from.
> 
> *Spoilers for S22E07*

When they were eventually reunited in the same jail cell, the first thing Kyle did was hug Stan.

Stan returned the embrace eagerly, throwing his arms around the other boy, barely holding back a small sound of relief. Something about that gesture filled Kyle with warmth and he realised just how much he craved his best friend’s closeness in that solitary cell. He didn’t care about the cheeky wolf whistle or Cartman’s teasing. All he cared about was Stan, still sporting a nasty black eye from his earlier scuffle. Kyle pulled away from Stan, only to find himself wanting to will away that hurt eye.

“Dude, your eye,” Kyle gasp, reminiscing all too clearly of the many times Stan got beat up by his big sister.

That alone was a painful memory, recalling how jumpy and withdrawn Stan became after being hit. Kyle hated himself for being unable to do more, to protect him with all of his strength.

Something he still felt like a failure at now.

 

Without thinking, Kyle reached out, wanting to soothe the angry bruised flesh before reprimanding himself.

A friendly hug was one thing, touching his face among company was another.

“Sorry, Stan,” Kyle muttered, his heart weighed with guilt. “You got hurt because of me.”

Stan tried to give him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to say sorry. You didn’t do this.” The bruised boy parted his mouth, as if he wanted to say more, but he fell silent.

Perhaps because he too remembered they weren’t alone.

 

Kyle understood the feeling well. During his isolated incarceration, he wanted nothing more than to unload all his strong emotions and feelings he had come to terms with, but he wanted to wait until they were both alone again.

A time that would come sooner than they thought, though not without being separated again for a time.

 

xxx

 

The entire time Kyle went on the run with Cartman and Kenny, his thoughts were always of Stan. Even as he attempted a risky trip home to find his family and seeking the help of Satan to fight Manbearpig, he always wondered how his best friend fared with his own visit home.

If the Marsh home was anything like the Broflovski one, Stan would be disappointed.

It was very seldom that Kyle’s house was this empty late at night. His parents were gone, including Ike. He tried to think of where they could have went at such an hour with a child.

 

_ Unless Manbearpig… _

_ No. I can’t think like that. They’re okay. _

_ They have to be. _

 

His firm thoughts did little to curb his worries, wringing his hands as he left his bedroom as a knock at the back door caught his attention.

 

xxx

 

Everything after that felt like a whirlwind, stealing the very air from Kyle’s lungs. Manbearpig was still on the loose, Satan was killed trying to fight him off, and then his short lived relief upon Stan’s return was blown apart by another bombshell.

Stan’s grandfather made the deal with the Demon, Manbearpig.

In fact, the entirety of South Park’s elderly population seemed to be complicit.

 

Kyle felt sick, unable to believe that they were being punished for the selfishness of the generations before them. He had to wonder how involved his own family were, playing pretend while a literal manifestation of their greedy and selfishness destroyed everything.

With Stan and Kyle, along with their friends, being forced to pick up the pieces.

 

_ Just another Marsh that screwed Stan over _ , Kyle thought bitterly, swallowing his disgust.

_ Then again, maybe my own grandma and grandpa backed him up. _

_ So what does that say about me? _

 

As if their faith in Them had not dwindled enough, Kyle watched in absolute disbelief as Stan signed the accursed deal with the Demon himself, all because the town was not prepared to accept responsibility.

Though it pained him to witness his friend sign the contract, he knew they had little choice. Such a small sacrifice to ensure the safety forevermore and They were unwilling to part with their simple pleasures.

They both craved the unity of South Park. They desired more than anything for everyone to take a stand with them, and put an end to Manbearpig once and for all.

But their indecision stayed his hand, resulting in the creation of another deal to ensure a temporary respite from murder and suffering.

 

Stan remained strong as he took responsibility the grownups were reluctant to, even if his disappointment was crystal clear and his heart was breaking inside for the umpteenth time in his small life.

Grandpa Marsh belittled him for even daring to mock him for committing the same selfish action, and Kyle saw the way Stan’s jaw tightened in response.

Kyle  _ knew _ that Stan would be hurting later.

 

xxx

 

Nightfall descended, but that did little to separate the two boys who watched their entire futures sealed in the space of a few hours. They agreed to meet at  Stark’s Pond, their old spot, by the quiet of the waters edge.

They no longer needed to fear the murderous rampage of Manbearpig at the present, so they appreciated their first official night of freedom from the police and the Demonic Hellspawn.

Sadly, the luxury still felt burdened with consequences, ones that would be hard felt only a few short years down the line.

 

Their eyes met in a difficult exchange as they sat together on the snowed grass, wishing the price of freedom had been under happier circumstances.

Kyle knew Stan hurt badly, so he tried to give him a sliver of hope. “...Maybe… we bought ourselves time? You know, to convince the town properly and come up with a plan before he returns? We already renegotiated once, so-”

Stan suddenly interrupted, heaviness weighing down his words. “You heard the lawyer guy. He’ll be stronger than before by then.”

Kyle visibly shivered, causing Stan to take notice. It was impossible not to fear the very fact that Manbearpig could only grow stronger when he defeated Satan at his current level.

“It’s scary, I know,” Kyle said, acknowledging that this fear is how Stan must have felt watching Ned get dragged to his death. “But we can't give up, dude. If we do, we’re no better than the ones that caused this whole mess, or the ones that do nothing.”

 

Stan sighed, fidgeting with his hands. “Ky, I don’t want to go home tonight...”

There was no tranquility in the silence that followed. Stan brought his knees up against his chest, hiding his head, and Kyle placed a comforting hand on his back.

_ You’ve got to help him _ , Kyle thought to himself, heartbroken by the sight of Stan close to tears. _ Say the right things. Tell him it will be alright. _

_ Just… say something. Anything. _

But no words came. The boy struggled to think of what to say to convince Stan in their darkest hour. It was Stan himself who beat him, finally raising his head after an eternity of silence.

 

“What if…” Stan trailed off, a frightful energy sparking in his eyes. He didn’t want to give life to his worst fear, but he had to let it out and to who better than his most trusted friend?

When the words finally took form, they came out in a small, unsettled voice.

“What if I’m like them?”

Wasting no time, Kyle took hold of Stan’s shoulders, firmly fixating him with the only confidence he could give that night. “You’re  _ not _ like them, Stan!”

Stan’s eyes widened. “Kyle…”

“No way in Hell are you like them, Stan!” His resolve was an unwavering strength resonating from his green glare and his voice. “You said to me once that I actually cared and gave two craps, but you’re the same! Look at everything you tried to do when they did nothing!”

“No, Ky, I…” Stan shivered. “It was the same with Randy. He changed. This place, this shithole, changed him. My mo -… S-She changed. So, what if it changes me too?”

“That won’t happen,” Kyle said reassuringly, despairing at the frantic anxiety building in those eyes. “ _ I _ won’t let that happen.”

“But _ I _ signed it, Ky!”

 

Stan finally sobbed, hunching his shoulders with despair. All the frustration he kept in during the meeting erupted. “I’ve fucking ruined everything! Sure, things will be sweet for a bit, but it’ll all turn to shit again! Just like it always does!” Kyle stayed silent, though he kept his hands firmly on his shoulders and listened.

“I’m no hero! I wanted to make them believe, to - to take some goddamn responsibility and I couldn’t even do that! I’m just like everyone else!” Stan sucked in deep breaths between sobs. “The only thing, the only goddamn thing, that gave me some fucking silver lining in this whole shitshow is it’s keeping you safe for a few more years…”

The boy in the green hat stared at Stan, overwhelmed by the enormity of his words. Something about Stan’s small justification for today caused his heart to swell. That even in a crappy situation like this, with a bleak future ahead, Stan tried to hold onto something good.

To Kyle.

Emotion swirled in those emerald eyes, bringing him close to tears of frustration himself. That protective desire flared inside him, and he knew he had to do something or he could lose Stan forever to the curse that diseased the entire town.

Stan’s heart was in danger, as was his if he lost him.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, Ky-”

Suddenly, Stan’s tearful words were cut off by an action that surprised them both. Only the falling snow and faint starlight bore witness to the night that changed everything, especially beyond the years that the demonic contract expired.

Stan’s wet blue eyes widened, struggling to process the reality that turned his entire world upside down.

 

As Kyle’s lips found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody Got Cereal was a great second episode in the Manbearpig two parter, and I had to write another exploring piece about how terrible the adults in South Park have become. Pretty common theme here, right? I had a sneaking suspicion who summoned Manbearpig, but instead of just focusing on them, SP did an interesting thing and showed how everyone plays responsibility in what happens.
> 
> I liked to think that after the episode, Stan felt really bad for signing and felt he was just like the others for contributing to a terrible future, and Kyle wants to keep encouraging him to be strong. The sudden cliffhanger here came from that strong determination Kyle has to save Stan and from the feelings in the the previous chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of the direction the story is going. <3


	8. Stan & Kyle - Buddha Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle slowly explore the change in their friendship as Buddha Box epidemic hits South Park.
> 
> But who needs a Buddha Box when you've got a Super Best... Boyfriend?
> 
> *Spoilers for S22E08.*

Everything stilled, silenced by the spell cast upon them. Fresh fallen snow glistened in the moonlight, a symphony of stars of witnessing from the eternal velvet night. Stark’s Pond captured the perfect reflection of the twinkling sky within its water, like nature’s mirror.

If Kyle was the sickly, sweet romantic sort, he could almost believe it was a sign. That tonight was the perfect time to act on what his heart was telling him to do with a determined screw it.

With tensely shut eyes, his hands clamped on each of Stan’s cheeks, holding him close. Kyle still presented an overbearing personality, even with something as tender as a kiss.

Though his first kiss belonged to Bebe in a treehouse in a disastrous game of Truth or Dare, this was what Kyle dreamed of. And in a sudden moment, he made the dream a reality.

 

Meanwhile, Stan’s widened blue eyes shone in the night, his shocked mind unable to process what had just happened. The closeness, the warmth, the clumsy softness as Kyle planted one on him, narrowly missing his upper lip altogether.

And then the long awaited penny dropped. Kyle, his best friend he had been crushing on since forever, was kissing him.

For once in his short life, something perfect happened. He had an unbreakable bond with his best friend, turning into something more. Maybe his humanity could be saved from this cursed town.

Slowly, Kyle broke the kiss, nervous energy exuding from that intense green gaze Stan grew too fond of. He exhaled, still breathless from what he just did, all to see Stan smile again.

 

_Oh. Shit._

 

He bit his lip, feeling like _he_ was the sickness prone one. Is this what it felt like, being Stan, overwhelmed by his own emotions to the point of nausea? Stomach fluttering, his heart a jackhammer and no way to escape what he was feeling.

Stan broke through his thoughts, managing a shy smile. “So… Not an accident?”

Still trembling from the cold and the enormity of what they just shared, Kyle shook his head defiantly. “Totally… _not_ an accident, dude.”

“Good.” Relieved, Stan laughed softly, daring to take hold of Kyle’s hand. After all, they were alone. “Wow, so… this thing, huh?”

Stan’s heart lurched when Kyle gave his friend’s hands squeeze. “Yeah… maybe some things totally don’t suck ass in this town.”

As the two watched the quietness of Stark’s Pond, the growth of their friendship was a sign towards something better, that things might change in town too.

 

xxx

 

Not straight away, of course, because dawn brought another Cartman scheme.

Stan and Kyle should have been used to it by now, bogged down by too many hair brained schemes concocted by their scarce acquaintance over the years.

Sometimes, it was far more worrying when their greedy, self-absorbed schoolmate didn’t try to run his own business whether it was pushing vapes, KFC on the side or their old tooth fairy scheme. Today, Cartman did it not for financial gain, but for his own satisfaction.

By sticking a box on top of his head and shutting out the entire world.

 

As Stan and Kyle walked side by side down the corridor, witnessing the strange spectacle, they glanced at each other before making their way to their lockers. Even their steps were in sync, emphasising an air of closeness that only grew stronger since the night before.

“Cartman? Minding his own business?” Kyle exclaimed, opening his locker. “Pinch me. I’m in a dream, dude.”

Stan smirked, holding Kyle’s locker door open for him. “I know, right? When did we ever get this much peace and quiet with him around?”

Once his spare books were piled into his locker, Kyle turned discretely towards Stan, his small smile hidden by the door and his friend. “So, I don’t need to worry about losing you to one of those weird head box things?”

Stan returned the smile, lowering his voice for just the two of them. “When I’ve got _you?_ Why would I?”

 

Kyle hated how the warmth creeped upon his cheeks, but Stan knew exactly what to say to set his heart and mind at ease. Resisting the urge to jab Stan’s chest as he often did in jest, Kyle turned his back to him, stuffing the last few things into his locker.

“Dude, you been practicing or what?” Tried as he might, Kyle failed to hide his slowly widening smile.

And Stan saw it. Did Kyle’s smile always brighten his day this much? “Hey, it gets lonely out there on the farm. Besides, we don’t hang out as much after school because of the stupid move, so…”

Stan cautiously glanced around, wary of being overheard, then he confided with a whisper. “...I wanna see _you_ as much as possible, y’know?”

 

Suddenly, Kyle’s spun towards Stan, emotional instinct driving him to chastise his friend (no, boyfriend?) for his smoothness, for somehow making him a heart pounding mess with relative ease, but the words never came.

All that Kyle had to show for Stan was pursed lips robbed of an answer, a flushed face that accentuated every glowing freckle and wandering eyes. Because how could he face the boy he liked when he said those kinds of things?

“Dude, you’re just…” And there it was, that adorable little laugh that always stole Stan’s heart. “You’re such a dork.”

“Damn, dude, you learned my terrible secret,” Stan joked back, finally letting the other boy close his locker, even if his heart was wide open. “But, uh, maybe… I’m, like…” Again, another secretive whisper. “... _Your_ dork?”

 

 _Oh my God_. Was it Stan’s mission to reduce Kyle to a pathetic, blushing mess before maths class? Kyle gave him a teasing shove after locking up, unable to mask the glow on his face.

“You’re hopeless, Stan.”

 _But maybe I am too. Guess we’re stuck together_.

 

xxx

 

A part of Kyle blamed himself for how swiftly things spiralled out of control. Stan was his rock and much more these days, so Cartman’s current brand of silliness took a back seat to Kyle’s happiness with Stan.

But then his perceptive nature got the better of him One day, only Cartman had a box shielding him from the world. The next day, Craig had one too. That had been the shocker for both boys.

For Stan, Craig was responsible for his reconciliation with Kyle, and one of very few other voices of reason that existed in town. So why had he opted for this route when he had Tweek?

Every disheartened reaction from Tweek only tugged at the heartstrings of Stan and Kyle, still in the early days of being boyfriends. Bird flipping Craig and his ‘little coffee bean’ were the classroom sweethearts, and communication had broke down complete between them.

They _had_ to do something.

 

But not before Cartman’s behaviour at the public pool was the last straw for Kyle. Listening to someone like Cartman claim his ‘anxiety’ was the reason for his selfish behaviour was too much and he put his foot down.

When Kyle unleashed his anger onto Cartman for his selfishness, he was thinking of Stan.

 

 _His_ Stan, with his own anxiety.

 _His_ Stan, who never used it as an excuse for treating others badly.

 _His_ Stan, still fighting against the suffocating misery that came with this cursed town.

 _His_ Stan, with every reason to scream bloody murder, but never did.

 

Every hateful word out of Cartman’s mouth under the guise of ‘anxiety’ was an insult to Stan and that was something he wasn’t prepared to stand for. When he finally turned to Stan, after fearing he had given his arch nemesis a terrible idea, those stunned blue eyes blew him away.

The reflection from the nearby water caused them to shimmer.

Stan came over to his best friend’s side. “Ky…”

“Tell me the truth, dude. Was I…” A stream of unspoken words accompanied his worried eyes, fretting over losing his temper for the very first time in front of Stan.

His Stan, interrupting him only to put his mind at ease. “You were awesome, Ky.”

 

xxx

 

As the Buddha Box craze swept across South Park, as much as it irritated Kyle at first, the two boys came to a surprising realisation. The epiphany happened when Stan hesitantly touched Kyle’s hand in a reassuring gesture on the bus.

At first, Kyle freaked out, worrying that someone might have caught sight of it. Only to realise that those within observation distance bore Buddha Boxes over their heads, completely absorbed into their phones.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other curiously. Everyone else failed to notice them completely.

Then in a highly daring move, Kyle warily shifted closer, literally joining them at the hip. Again, no reaction from anyone.

 

A slow smile crept upon Kyle’s lips. “Stan… Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Dude.”

“ _...Dude_.”

And with that clarifying exchange, Stan gave one last glance before throwing caution to the wind and tugging his best friend into a quick kiss. As short as it was, the solid connection knocked the wind right out of their lungs, filling both of them with a giddy mischief.

Laughter bubbled up before they even broke the kiss, with Kyle covering his mouth and giggling in disbelief. Stan’s sapphire blue eyes radiated with playfulness, half closed.

They shared a cheerful understanding of what had just transpired, knowing culprits in a crime of the heart.

 

The two best friends turned boyfriends leaned against one another, permitting themselves this slice of heaven on an old bone rattling bus, hand in hand, and completely lost in each other's eyes.

In complete denial that the idiocy of South Park benefitted them for once.

 

xxx

 

Many more captured moments were shared between the boys, inspired by the expression of what they tried so hard to hide. Only when completely assured that those isolated Buddha Box addicts were thoroughly distracted.

In an ironic twist, Stan and Kyle were lost in their own little world without a glowing screen breaking them apart.

Regrettably, they knew the peace would not last, and they knew there was still something they had to do.

 

As the bell heralding the end of school rang out, Stan’s compassionate heart sought out Tweek and Kyle’s strong conviction unveiled Craig.

It was time to repay the favour paid in kind to them many weeks ago, the interference of friends whose hearts were in the right place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolute shameless fluff and I don't regret a thing. These boys deserve to be happy.
> 
> Watching Buddha Box, I was relieved that Stan and Kyle didn't fall for the isolation game, and their closeness really fuelled this chapter like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> I also wanted to offer hope to Tweek and Craig, while tying it into the other story, Sleeping On It. Because poor Tweek needs his Craig.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Kyle - Unfulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazon staff are on strike, Stan's being secretive and Kyle does something silly.
> 
> Business as usual in South Park.
> 
> *Spoilers up to S22e08.*

_ Seriously? _

Amazon stops delivering, and South Park falls into a deep depression? On one hand, Kyle should not have been surprised given how skewed the stupid town’s priorities were, but every week allowed the residential smart boy the opportunity to re-access his respect score for his hometown.

Striking as a statement seemed like a valid option when the chips were down. Sure, it was inconvenient and all (Kyle had his own parcels waiting,) but sometimes, you had to put your foot down when things were not right.

Kyle understood that sentiment all too well for his age.

 

What surprised him most about the whole affair was how disappointed Stan looked. Kyle hated seeing his best boyfriend of a little over a week sad, but he felt conflicted.

Surely Stan saw things the same way he did, right? They practically shared a hive mind at this stage, uniting under common morals on a daily basis, and even if there was a disagreement, the respect still stood.

Even Stan’s eloquent manner on an alternative viewpoint allowed Kyle to understand another stance. And for someone as stubborn as Kyle Broflovski, that was a card trick in of itself.

Still, every time that dark cloud descended upon Stan, Kyle always saw himself returning to that day that changed everything.

 

Stan crying his eyes out, hysterical that he too was turning into a monster like his father, like the townsfolk. Like  _ Them _ .

To Kyle, Stan was like Atlas, bearing the weight of the world too great for his small shoulders.

_ Well, if he’s got this burden, I’ll carry it right with him. _

_ I won’t let Stan be alone anymore. _

 

As Kyle greeted Stan at the bus stop, he noticed the other boy was completely absorbed in his phone. Whatever his boyfriend was wrapped up in, he seemed tense. His brow furrowed and he mumbled about something sucking, as he tapped repeatedly at his screen.

Then a worrying thought entered Kyle’s mind. While he loved playing video games of all sorts, Stan and free-to-play games had a difficult history. He was addicted to the rush of progress and got himself into trouble once. Kyle resigned himself to getting his stupid, elusive keys and extra lives from other friends if it meant Stan was away from those things, but that intense expression made Kyle wonder if…

_ Nah. He can’t be. He gave up Candy Crush and all that. _

_...Right? _

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kyle edged closer, for once grateful the others weren’t around to distract them. If there was one thing life in South Park (and his video game reflexes) taught him, it was the ability to sneak undetected.

As he drew closer, Kyle’s attention wavered between the black phone and Stan himself. Every little delicate feature captivated him, especially the gentleness of those blue eyes. Anger and sadness never hardened Stan’s soulful eyes, only clouding them with a softness all his own.

There was a reason playing co-op with Stan proved to be his downfall, something his best friend learned and took advantage of.

Somehow, Kyle approached Stan’s back and he opened his mouth, catching sight of…

Amazon? Was Stan waiting for something too? That explained his annoyance and put Kyle’s mind at ease.

 

Finally, Kyle spoke with a cheeky grin. “Hey, refreshing won’t fix the goods on Tumblr, Stan.”

 

In an amusing sight, Stan fumbled with fright, nearly dropping his phone, and frantically minimising the screen his parcel progress screen.  _ Interesting _ , Kyle catalogued.

“ _ Oh _ , hey, Ky! W-What’s up?” To fan Kyle’s suspicion, Stan immediately pocketed his phone, grinning unnaturally.

“...Nothing,” Kyle said after subjecting Stan to a lengthy, unflinching stare, his specialty. “What’s up with  _ you? _ ”

Stan  _ did  _ flinch, however. “Me? I was just… checking something. No biggie.” With an awkward smile that said it  _ was _ a  _ biggie _ .

Kyle crossed his arms. “Stan, it’s  _ me _ .”

“Yeah,” Stan sighed, knowing that lying to Kyle was impossible. He knew him too well. “I was just checking if… something I ordered was coming yet, but…”

Kyle wondered what could be so important that Stan too was despairing over the lack of delivery progress, but he decided to hold off that line of questioning. If Stan wanted to tell him that much, he would.

“Don’t worry, dude. Once the strikes are over, you’ll get it.” Kyle nudged him playfully, blessed by a laugh in response. “So, how did things go with Tweek?”

Stan frowned. “He’s… holding up, but between the stuff with Craig and his mom and dad’s store…” He shook his head, sympathy in his eyes. “What about Craig?”

Kyle exhaled harshly. “Stubborn as usual. He’s coming out slowly, but… he’s a tough nut to crack. They’re talking anyway.”

_ Kind of like us _ , Kyle thought to himself.  _ Before Tweek and Craig helped. Is this some stupid boyfriend thing or what? _

_ Did… they know before we did? _

 

His thoughts were broken by Stan tugging his friend’s hat playfully, drawing him back to reality. “Hey, don’t worry. They’ll be okay. They’ve had fights before and came out stronger, right?”

Kyle smirked, bopping the top of Stan’s hat. “Yeah. If a franchise war can’t wreck what Tweek and Craig have, they’ll be together forever.”

_ Like us… I hope... _

“So…” Stan said, gesturing down the street. “What do you think Kenny wants?”

 

xxx

 

Sorting his bike, as it turned out. Inspired by Butters’ determination to spruce up his bike for the big race and all the sweet perks with the girls that might come with, the boys decided to help their friend out.

Surprisingly, it had been Cartman who suggested that this opportunity would be just like the ‘old days.’ And Kyle… actually agreed. Perhaps enjoying something nostalgic was just what the boys, especially him and Stan, needed to unwind following their latest traumatic ordeals.

Before Stan moved away, before Stan despaired over the future of town.

Before Stan got shot.

 

However, the impact on parcel delivery proved an obstacle in Kenny’s bike being ready for the big day. The strikes at Amazon did not seem to be any closer to being resolved, and ride pimping time was of the essence.

That was when, with an anxious heart, Kyle thought of one place they could go to for parts. A place they commonly frequented before the Internet, before Amazon or any of that.

A place almost forgotten in the sands of time, and somewhere they never thought they would return to.

 

The South Park Mall, with its clouded windows and overturned debris. Ghosts of their past lingered within its cracked walls, of four boys in white performing for a crowd and the absolute bloodbath that was Black Friday.

 

Once full of life, promising treasures and amusing ways to pass the day, the Mall stood derelict, like the ruins from a dystopian nightmare. As they warily trespassed on forgotten land, a trick of the shadows set each child on edge, stomaching the fear that - at any cruel moment - something deadly could end their short lives.

Even Kenny, familiar with the worst South Park had to offer, flinched when a rat ran across the abandoned food court. Typically, Cartman opted for preserving his own life, letting Kenny take the lead, mumbling the words to some song in an effort to calm his rattled nerves.

As always, Stan walked with Kyle, staying as close as they were able to afford without arousing suspicion. The boy in the green hat sensed Stan’s fear as readily as if it were his own, and he longed to reach out and hold his hand.

_ But the guys… Cartman… _

_ I can’t... _

 

Kyle’s attention drifted towards their shadows cast upon the wall and he truly saw just how close they were. At one point, Stan turned his head, only to then follow his best friend’s line of sight with a curious glance.

The boy’s shadows proudly connected, holding hands when they could not. Stan and Kyle strolled together, unable to hide the affectionate smiles and knowing glances.

 

The tender moment was short lived once they became aware of inhuman chorus rising around them. Like something from a horror film, creatures ominously shuffled from the depths of the darkness, soulless white eyes gleaming at the four children.

Without thinking, Stan’s hand shot out and snatched Kyle, pushing the boy behind him. As pale and frightened as the Marsh boy was, his first thoughts rang true:  _ protect Kyle. _

Touched by the gesture, Kyle was nevertheless having none of it. Still holding onto Stan, he asserted himself firmly by his boyfriend’s side, shooting him a green glare that stated,  _ No way, dude, I’m staying, fight me. _

Stan gave him a small smile in response before returning his attention onto the creepy life forms in front of them.

 

Life forms which may or may not have been aliens, or zombies, or vampires because it was South Park. Of course, they were supernatural somehow.

Meanwhile, Cartman quivered behind Kenny, who rolled his eyes at the display of ‘heroics’ from someone who claimed to be his BFF once.

Once the eerie chanting started, Kyle clutched Stan’s hand harder, for once not caring because who cared about appearances when they could  _ die _ here? Stan returned the squeeze, gulping a little too loud for his own ears.

Sweat formed on Stan’s brow, lip quivering even as he whispered to the boy he liked above all else beside him. “...W-We’ll be okay, Ky…”

Kyle’s unsteady voice answered, those wide green eyes staring at Stan. “...Stan? If something… y’know? I want you to know I… I l-”

A harsh hiss from behind them was followed by Stan and Kyle screaming, drawing more attention than the creatures. With a panicked f-bomb or two, Kyle took the opportunity to direct his flashlight at the pale creature, who only hissed disapprovingly, attempting to buy them some time against the inevitable.

 

Lamenting their impending demise in a crappy, rundown mall in a shitty dump like South Park, Kyle’s heart broke under the weight of absolute helplessness and despair.

Their dreams of one day escaping the curse of South Park felt like a distant star, his failure to protect Stan like he promised devastating him more than the thought of his own death.

Unable to hold back his anguished cry, Kyle screwed his eyes shut, never letting go of Stan as his high pitched voice echoing throughout the mall.

 

“I LOVE YOU, STAN!”

 

The intensity of his declaration was matched only by the uncomfortable silence that came after. No hissing, no movement, just terrible, terrible silence.

Kyle dared to crack open an eye, only to realise the creatures remained still. The strong beam of light from his torch accentuated every part of the strangely humanoid creature, from its clenched hands trying to protect its ashen face to those flinching white eyes.

And a name tag.

They all had name tags. Some in differing styles, but name tags nevertheless.

 

The Broflovski boy paled himself, realising the enormity of what he done. He hesitantly turned his head towards of his three friends, his mouth too dry to form words.

Cartman’s unreadable expression. Kenny’s face shielded with a hand, most likely from second hand embarrassment.

And Stan’s red cheeks, big round eyes and open mouth, the very picture of shock.

Because it was one thing to experience these feelings, but to acknowledge them aloud was another. In public. In front of his friends and a whole bunch of sheltered mall people.

Closing his eyes shut, Kyle wished with all his heart that this was some horribly embarrassing dream and that any minute now, he would wake up in his bed, the hot shame a long forgotten mistake caused by Dream Kyle.

No such luck.

The absurdity of the situation was understated by one of the former mall employees questioning them with a raspy voice, still eager to help. “Do you… need a valentine card?”

 

_ Son of a bitch. _

_ I’ve ruined everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tricky chapter to write based on the subject of the episode, so I might have went into a slightly goofy style for the content. Stan's secretive parcel, the cliffhanger with Kyle being a goof, it's all happening here. Much like the Manbearpig two-parter, I wanted to leave as much as possible open, while giving a good bit of content to keep readers interested i this interpretation.
> 
> Should be interesting based on the next episode, huh?
> 
> And yes, the Tumblr jab was directed at that. Fight me.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and hope you enjoy it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> After spending the entire morning, reeling from the emotions I felt watching Season 22, Episode 1, I felt a strong desire to write this story. I was somewhat apprehensive sharing a story such as this with school shootings sadly becoming a common reality, concerned about unintentionally upsetting someone, so I hope that I tackled the matter in a respectful manner and did not upset or offend anyone.
> 
> My strongest focus was on Stan's feelings as he recovered in hospital after being shot at the episode's end. Given how reprehensible the adults, especially Randy and Sharon's behaviour becomes by that point, my heart went out to Stan. I went down a much sadder route than I intended to and the form of the fic changed drastically from my first draft this morning. Initially, I had Kyle running to the hospital and the two having a big heart-to-heart, but it sounded much more similar in nature to my previous SP fic, "Sleep On It."
> 
> Speaking of, on hindsight, the ending to that fic is much more depressing than I meant it to be with this in mind. Sorry.
> 
> Compassion fatigue was a real world problem that came to mind during my viewing of "Dead Kids," so I wanted to incorporate that into the story. That living in a town like South Park, with no end to the troubles, would have its impact on anyone, but Stan is feeling that terrible tug of still wanting to care and feeling bogged down by it all.
> 
> Stan's thoughts towards South Park and the people who live their come from my own feelings after watching the episode because it left me in absolute shock. A SP ep hasn't bummed me out this much since "Doubling Down." I still hold a lot of anger at Randy for his actions in the episode and I'm heartbroken that Sharon fell for his manipulative ways. Praying she comes to her senses once day and finds someone better.
> 
> Rather than leave it on a bummer ending, I left Stan with a silver lining in the form of his slowly recovering friendship with Kyle and hope that compassion is still a thing.


End file.
